


Secret

by designatedsurvivorfangirl



Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15155993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/designatedsurvivorfangirl/pseuds/designatedsurvivorfangirl
Summary: This is based on a dream I had and I just really wanted to write it down. This is my first time fully writing something in years. So I'm sorry it's not best selling material. Also, I know my grammar is terrible I always struggled with grammar in school, and I'm not paying for the premium version of Grammarly.





	Secret

Kendra was walking out of the West Wing briefcase in hand as she sighed "Why did I choose to walk to work today of all days"? She questioned herself she was exhausted even though all she had been doing was paperwork. "Did you walk to work today?" Said a familiar voice from behind her Kendra turned her head and saw Hannah standing there with some files and her keys. "Yeah it was nice out this morning so I thought why not. I forget I work for the president and I'm totally wiped by the end of the day". Hannah smiled and said "you look like you need a glass of wine. C'mon I've got a great bottle of Merlot at home with our names on it." "That sounds amazing but I have loads of paperwork to do," Kendra said holding her briefcase up. "And I have a case to look into" Hannah replies gesturing to the files in her arms. "Face it, Kendra, work never stops for us we've been working our asses off all day, and deserve a little romp at nights end". "Besides I'm driving so you either come to my condo or you walk home," Hannah said jokingly. "Fine" Kendra laughed. The drive to Arlington wasn't long before Kendra knew it she was at Hannah's door. They walked into the room and slipped off their heels. "The Best part of the day is when my feet are free," Hannah said, "Please make yourself at home". Hannah gestured to the couch "I'll be back with some glasses and that bottle" Hannah walked to the kitchen. Kendra looked around the apartment she had been there a few times before but she and Hannah usually ended up at her house so she looked around. The condo was in a pristine condition almost like it was never lived in. Then again most of the White House staff houses were like that, never home enough to actually make it feel like home. Most of them kept a change of clothes in there offices because half the time they'll fall asleep at there desks and wake up to the next day. Kendra sat down on the couch but notices some white fabric sticking out from under it. She reached down and grabbed the fabric and pulled it up to her. It was a men's undershirt Kendra smirked she new exactly whos shirt it was she could smell the sent of Aarons' hair gel on it. Kendra tucked the shirt under the throw pillow next to her as Hannah walked into the room with two glasses of wine. Hannah sat down next to Kendra handing her a glass "that's a heavy pour" said Kendra taking the wine. "I figured you'd enjoy it after the way you looked when I found you" Hannah replied taking a sip of her glass. "Oh I'm not complaining, just observing" Kendra smiled taking a sip of her wine. "Observing huh I thought I was the FBI agent". "It's a skill you pick up as a lawyer, doing everything you can to protect your client" Kendra responded. " You want to know what else I've observed since I've been here"? Hannah rolled her eyes "what". Kendra pulled the shirt out from under the pillow Hannah's eyes went wide. "So how long have you been sleeping with Aaron"? Kendra smiled as she asked. Hannah sighed in defeat there was no way to talk herself out of this one. "A few months" she replied. "Hannah why didn't you tell me we're friends"? Kendra asked. "Because Aaron is my boss and we work for the White House, and you would have made us sign one of those W60-3's. We didn't really want the whole White House knowing we were together." Hannah said drinking her wine. "Oh my god why is everyone so afraid of that damn document first Emily now you," said Kendra rolling her eyes. "Well you know Emily had a point with it. Besides look at Emily and Seth's relationship now there is no relationship between them" Hannah said. "There relationship was doomed from the start it was only a matter of time Hannah" Kendra responded. "Please, Kendra keep my secret. Don't make us sign the document" Hannah begged. "You know I'd do the same for you" she added. "Fine, just hope Emily never finds out I'm doing this for you" Kendra responds. "Thank you" Hannah laughs. "Guess I owe you more wine".


End file.
